


look the other way

by jessalae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man, Spike, you have a thing for holding people against walls, or something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	look the other way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, with prompt "wallsex."

The red brick of the building is rough against Xander’s cheek, sharp edges biting into his palms, which are flat against the wall, trapped under his body. Hiding in alleys is all well and good — he does it quite often, actually, it makes for a lovely evening — but it’s a hell of a lot more comfortable when he can flatten himself against the wall on his own terms. “ _Ow_ , Spike,” he says through clenched teeth.

“Shh,” Spike says. Spike’s back is pressed up against the wall next to Xander, and he has an arm like a steel bar flung out across Xander’s back, holding him in place.

“I am perfectly capable of staying hidden in the shadows on my own.”

“ _Shh_ ,” Spike says again, more emphatically. “You keep moaning, it’s gonna hear you.” The way his voice is slightly garbled tells Xander he’s got his vamp face on.

“What is it? I can’t even see.”

“Haskel demon,” Spike says. “Nasty bugger. Big, too.”

“I bet we can take him.” That’s a complete lie, but Xander’s hoping that some reckless bravado might convince Spike to let him go. Instead the pressure of Spike’s arm across his back increases sharply, pushing most of the breath out of his lungs. “ _Ow_ ,” he croaks again.

“You stay where you are,” Spike says. “I’ve got a better idea.”

“And what’s that?” Xander rasps.

There’s a crash and a guttural roar from the street, then the sound of several very good punches landing. “We could let Buffy deal with it,” Spike says with satisfaction. He smirks as his face shifts back to human.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Must have finished her usual patrol route,” Spike says, shrugging. “Wouldn’t have thought she’d come cover ours, though. Guess she doesn’t trust us to get the job done.” He drops his arm, and Xander pushes off the wall, rubbing the side of his face and taking deep breaths.

“Man, Spike,” he says over the distant thumps and crashes of Buffy whaling on the Haskel demon. “You have a thing for holding people against walls, or something?”

Just like that, he’s pressed against the bricks again — only this time, he’s facing out, and it’s Spike’s whole body holding him there. “What if I do?” Spike asks in a low voice. He’s got one hand flat against the bricks above Xander’s head, the other cupping the back of Xander’s neck. For the second time in as many minutes, Xander’s having trouble breathing.

“Well,” Xander says, “That’s something you should probably discuss with your sexual partners, then, before you just spring it on them. You know, to see if they like it.” _Sexual partner_ isn’t a term he’d usually use to describe their relationship — way too clinical — but he’s discovered that phrases like _fuck buddy_ or _totally willing sex slave_ are best saved for moments when he doesn’t need Spike to concentrate on anything but getting their clothes off.

“Okay,” Spike says. He rolls his hips slowly and deliberately against Xander’s. “You like it?”

“Yeah,” Xander breathes. “Yeah, I’d say I do.”

“Good.” Spike closes the remaining inches of space between their mouths. Xander knows he should really press the point more, because boundaries and open communication and blah blah blah, but Spike’s tongue is in Xander’s mouth and his hands are under Xander’s shirt and they can totally have this discussion later, sometime when Xander doesn’t have a massive erection demanding all of his attention. He grabs at Spike’s waist, where Spike’s t-shirt is riding up to reveal smooth ivory skin over rock-hard muscle. Spike smiles against his mouth and kisses him harder, biting down on his lip (with human teeth — the no-surprise-vamping-during-sex talk was one of the first ones they had). Xander moans and rocks his hips against Spike’s.

Spike grabs the front of Xander’s jeans, pulls them open roughly. Xander gasps when Spike’s hand wraps around his cock, steady and sure. Spike doesn’t ease him into it at all, just starts stroking quickly and roughly, fingers angled just the way Xander likes it. Xander’s head hits the wall with a thump. Spike stays right up in Xander’s personal space, pressing rough kisses to Xander’s jaw, holding him against the wall with a firm hand on his shoulder. Xander couldn’t move away if he wanted to, and as usual Spike’s throwing himself into this a hundred and ten percent, mouth and hands hitting all the right spots, erection pressing insistently into Xander’s thigh. It’s all a bit overwhelming, and in an embarrassingly short amount of time Xander is moaning softly into Spike’s mouth, bucking up into his hand, and coming hard. The bricks rasp against the small of his back as he slumps against the wall, panting.

Spike growls and reaches for his belt, putting a hand on Xander’s shoulder to spin him around, when there’s a spectacular crash at the mouth of the alley. The Haskel demon slams against the opposite wall, hitting its horned head on the corner of the building, then stumbles to its feet and launches itself at Buffy, who is suddenly standing there, fists raised. She catches its punch and kicks it in the stomach, sending it flying back out into the street. Then she pauses for a second to brush her hair out of her eyes and spots Spike and Xander where they’re standing frozen, trying very hard to pretend that they weren’t just doing what it looks like they were doing.

“Really, guys?” she says, incredulity dripping off of every syllable. The Haskel demon roars, and she runs back out into the street.

“Sorry,” Xander calls sheepishly, trying to muster the will to zip up his jeans.

“Come on,” Spike says, grabbing Xander’s arm and dragging him towards the other end of the alley.

“Wha— aren’t we going to go help her?”

“In this state?” Spike looks pointedly at the front of his jeans.

“It’s our patrol route.”

“Buffy’s got everything under control.” Out in the street, the Haskel demon’s roar is abruptly cut short. “See?”

Xander fidgets, caught in indecision.

“Come on, you,” Spike wheedles, pulling Xander close and purring in his ear. “Plenty of walls in your basement for me to have you up against.”

Xander’s self control snaps. “Lead the way,” he says, and lets Spike pull him away.


End file.
